The recreational or sport fisherman has available a wide variety of artificial fish lures that can be employed to attract and catch fish. One common family of lures is known as "plugs" or "crankbaits" (a "plug" that is "cranked-in" by the fisherman operating a fishing rod and reel). They are generally designed to imitate the appearance and motions of normal fish forage, e.g. bait fish, crayfish, salamander, etc. They are usually cast or trolled with rod and reel. They float, sink or have neutral buoyancy. The body of such lures is usually made of wood, hollow injection molded plastic or plastic foam material. The lure action and depth is generally controlled by some angular surface and/or diving plate at the front of the lure in conjunction with the administered retrieval speed. In the case of many so-called diving plugs their operating depth has a definite limit. This limit depends upon a lure's geometry and the resultant downward pulling force produced by the line, its length, and the resultant diving plane angle, Also, when the retrieval force is removed from a plug it floats, stays in a nuetral position, or drops haphazardly. Generally, the "plug" is pulled-down (a propelled descent) to the operating depth and a wobbling motion is generated by the pulling force in the fishing line.